Entrancing Eyes: 1 The Apprentice
by city lights x0
Summary: After being forced to become Slade's apprentice, Robin finds himself sucked into a world unlike anything he's ever experienced before. COMPLETED.
1. Prologue

**NOTE: **This is my first story. I'm a horrible writer/editor. Sorry. Constructive Criticism welcomed! Subscribe and review. You know you want to =)

_Entrancing Eyes _

1. The Apprentice 

.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans.

************************************************************************

Prologue

Aroree. The devil's daughter. The girl that haunted his every thought, every dream, every _nightmare_. He couldn't get away. Sucked in to the point of no return no matter how hard he tried to get out. Aroree.


	2. Aroree

**NOTE: **Very Short. Should get better.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans.

************************************************************************

**Chapter 2: Aroree**

Aroree stepped out of the bathroom at Club X where she had been the past two hours. Four guy's heads turned but she didn't notice, too focused on her own little world. Aroree ran her fingers through her waist-length chestnut colored hair and signed looking for her friends. BUZZZZZZZZZZZ. Aroree looked down to see her communicator had gone off. She picked it up and scanned the screen with her dark violet eyes.

_New Message._

**Slade: **"Come home right away. New mission."

Aroree shrugged and went off to see what her surrogate father wanted. She winked at the doorman as she walked out of the club and onto the dark streets of Jump City. She wandered down the bad part of town where the villains hung and the heroes loathed. When she arrived at her mansion she strolled in and walked straight to the basement. Computers lined the walls of the room showing videos taken of the city with hundreds of hidden cameras.

"What's up Slade?" Aroree said, her velvet voice bouncing through the room.

"The Rangefield Ruby. Clover has it and I want it. I need you to get it for me. The robots have had four attempts to steal and failed miserably at all of them. You're the only one who can get through Clover's security" Slade informed her.

"Okay, sounds fun. When do you want me to go?"

"Tomorrow night around 11. Oh and I've enlisted some help. You know that… project I've been working on? The one to find a new apprentice?"

" Yeah, sure."

"I know you usually stay out of my business but this took many days of planning and I have finally convinced the boy to join our team. Robin, from the Teen Titans will assist you in retrieving the Ruby."

"Cool. When will I meet him?"

"Ill take you now. Lets go."

************************************************************************

Robin rolled around on the bed of his cell thinking about the events that had happened the day before. He was no longer Robin of the Teen Titans. He was Slade's apprentice. No longer the leader of a group but a sidekick. No longer Jump City's favorite hero but a villain. The worst part was his friends didn't know why he joined forces with Slade. They didn't know Slade had threatened him with hundreds of tiny robots in their blood that would kill them if Slade set them off. And they certainly didn't know Robin became Slade's apprentice to keep him from doing so. Robin ran through the fight that occurred last night over and over again. On top of Wayne Enterprise, he had been forced to fight his team. Fight against his best friends, againt Starfire. He was a monster. _"It's for their own good." _He thought. _"I'm saving their lives." _Just then he heard the voice of the man he loathed more than anyone in the world.

"Right down there, cell 4" Slade's voice echoed in the jail.

Robin watched as a teenage girl walked down the steps. With long wavy locks and dark mysterious eyes, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Aroree" she said.

Robin was speechless. He didn't know it then, but his life would surely change forever.


	3. The Mission

**NOTE: **Please, please, please write reviews! Is it cheesy, dumb, weird? Tell me anything and everything!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 3: The Mission**

Aroree, Robin, and Slade were all seated in Slade's "Blue Room" looking at a huge screen filled with architectural plans to a huge building. Slade had just spent the last hour going over how the two teens would break into Clover's secret hideout and steal the Ruby Slade longed for so badly. Robin only half listened to what Slade was telling him. He was too preoccupied on the raving beauty sitting next to him. The only thing Robin wanted to do was reach over and touch the perfect tan skin laid out all over her body. He watched her as she listened intently to what Slade was telling them. After Slade finally finished his presentation, Robin got up and attempted to walk back to his cell but a strong hand grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I am trusting you know what will happen if disobey me and ruin this mission, Robin" Slade hissed at him.

"Yes. You will kill me and my friends. I got it" Robin replied bitterly_. _

"_No need to remind me how much I want to rip your fucking brains out" _Robin thought.

Robin glanced over at Aroree who seemed to have a slightly confused expression on her face, but she looked away after she realized he was staring at her.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Robin stared at the ground while he followed Aroree on their mission. He hated the fact he was going to steal a ruby from an insane criminal to give to an even more insane criminal but he was too intrigued by the inexplicable girl walking two steps in front of him.

"So" Robin began "Aroree, are you …"

"The devils daughter. Yeah I am." Aroree replied bitterly.

"Umm, I was going to say Slade's daughter…"

"Oh. No I'm not. I've just lived with him since… well since forever"

"Oh" Robin didn't know if he should keep talking about this subject. She seemed uneasy about it, but he couldn't resist. "The Devil's daughter. How does that work?"

"You know, Lucifer rapes my mom, she dies giving birth to me, he finds me and takes me to live with Slade, and I've been there ever since. Not too complicated" Aroree told him sarcastically.

"Oh" Robin said surprised by how awkward his voice sounded as he tried to process what she just told him. He could feel it in his stomach. The ache of longing for this girl. It was stronger than anything he'd ever experienced before. Only one other person ever made him felt like this but it was never as strong. He wanted to know more, needed to know more. "So…" he started.

"Here it is" Aroree said pointing to the building. "Ready?"

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Aroree and Robin walked as quietly as they could to the eerie building trying to stay in the shadows.

"There should be a window right…there" Aroree said as she crept over to it. "I'll go first"

She jumped form the ground up to the third-story window with ease, oblivious to Robin's wide eyes. Robin used one of his many tools to latch onto the window ledge and pull himself up. They walked quietly to the edge of the hallway until they came to one of the security cameras hanging on the wall. Aroree waved her hand and the camera blew up falling to hundreds of tiny pieces.

"_So she has powers" _Robin thought._ "I wonder what else the Devil's daughter can do"_

"Okay now all we have to do is…" Aroree started but someone had grabbed her from behind and threw her into a pile of boxes. Robin ran after him and they started a punching match while 6 more men flooded into the room. Aroree stood up, her eyes glowing black as she started throwing the heavy boxes at them just by waving her hands, revealing another power. One of the men crept up behind her grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" He whispered seductively into Aroree's ear as his fingers traced down her neck to her chest. Before Aroree could reply Robin grabbed him from behind and threw him against the wall on the opposite side of the room. They stared at each other for a moment before another man broke their concentration by shooting at them. Aroree used her hand to make a thin shield to stop the bullets, showing yet another power she possessed. Robin grabbed her hand to lead her to the exit but was surprised by the electric shock that ran all the up his arm. He was pretty sure that wasn't a super power she had, just a natural one. When Robin finally managed to pull Aroree out of the room, he quickly piled up items to keep the men inside when they woke up.

"We don't have long until they know there's an intruder" Robin said.

"I know. Um this way, right through here" Aroree replied pushing open the doors to an empty room except a glass box in the center.

"Well I guess this is it" Robin said as he started to walk into the room.

"Wait!" Aroree said as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Two blades shot right to the spot Robin had been seconds before but he didn't notice. He was concentrating on the spot Aroree just touched still feeling the heat lingering there.

"Were you listening to anything Slade said before?" Aroree asked

"Um, yeah I uh…"

"Whatever lets go" Aroree said as she slowly walked into the room. Robin watched as she stopped. He could see her lips moving, counting to herself, before she ducked quickly. At that exact moment two more sharp blades flew past the spot she was standing in. _"I guess I really should have listened to Slade more" _Robin thought. He followed Aroree as she reached into her bag and took out what looked to be whipped cream cans. She started place them all around the room while Robin stood trying not to stare at her. When Aroree opened the cans, gas quickly flew out filling the room with blue smoke. The gas reveled invisible lasers reaching from one side of the room to another.

"Ready?" Aroree said as she began sneak under, over, and around the lasers to the box in the middle of the room. One they got to the glass box the alarm sounded and red lights started slashing everywhere. Aroree quickly took her nail and dug it into the glass, cutting a perfect square into it like it was play dough instead of 5 inch glass.

"Creepy" Robin said as he grabbed the Ruby and dodged a glare from Aroree. They sprinted out of the hallway and down the stairs where at least 20 men were standing looking confused by the alarm.

"Oh Shit" Robin said as he stuffed the ruby into his pocket and ran toward the exit. Aroree raised both her hands and flew four of them in the air and let them fall back down. Robin ran to one of the standing men about to grab him when another one grabbed his leg and swung him down "You are gonna regret that!" Robin said as he threw a birdarang at him and he fell to the ground. Another man came running at him and he jumped in the air, aiming a flying kick at him but he dodged it just in time to send Robin flying with a kick of his own. He hit the wall and fell to the ground clutching his chest the whole time. "That's gonna leave a bruise" he said to himself. Robin quickly got up to see Aroree fighting with one of the men. _"Wow she's really strong" _he thought entranced by her gracefulness. While Robin was in his own world, another one of the men ran up and punched him in the face. Robin quickly recovered and started a punching match with his attacker. The man was knocked to the ground while Robin began kicking him in the gut. "Son of a …" Robin started but was cut off by Aroree.

"Come on" She said as she dragged him out the door away from the fight. The two sprinted down the street to the middle of the woods. Suddenly Aroree collapsed on the ground and grabbed her stomach, panting and laughing at the same time.

"That was fun" She said finally managing to catch her breath. Robin laughed too, thinking about how vulnerable she looked on the ground like that knowing she could probably kick his ass any day. Robin held out his hand and Aroree took it. He pulled her up to a standing position surprised by how light she was.

"Lets go home" She said as they walked side by side back to Slade's mansion.


	4. A Heart to Heart

**NOTE: **review, review, review , review. Come on people.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans.

************************************************************************

**Chapter 4: A Heart to Heart**

After arriving back at Slade's, Robin was allowed to shower before returning to his cell for the night. He knew he should be plotting to find a way out of his situation without getting him and his friends killed but all he could think about was the mission he had just embarked on. He was escorted back to his tiny cell with nothing but a bed and a table in it. On the table there was a plate of food and a note. He saw Slade's scribbled writing and almost didn't read it but the curiosity overtook like always.

.

Well done Robin.

You don't disappoint.

We are more alike than I thought.

He threw the note disgusted by the last line. He grabbed the food and threw it down his throat. It burned but he didn't care, he was starving. He wondered what the Titans were doing. What Starfire was doing. Did they give up on him or are they still trying to figure out why Robin would randomly turn into a villain overnight. Part of him wished they would break through the door right now and rescue him but another part wanted to stay. He knew if he left now his obsession with Aroree would only get worse._ "I have to talk to her again" _he thought.

************************************************************************

Aroree was sitting cross legged on Slade's bed playing with her hair. She was giving Slade the play by play on their mission.

"I'm very happy with the way things turned out tonight. He did very well, I'm impressed." Slade said while rolling the ruby around in his hands.

"Why do you want that anyway? It's not really that valuable only a couple million" Aroree asked.

"Yes, not too valuable. It was just a test to see what he would do. One of many I already gave him. He seems to be doing extremely well" Slade replied as he wrote something down on a small piece of paper.

"He does want to be your apprentice right?" Aroree asked lying down on her stomach with her feet in the air.

"Oh he will. In time" Slade replied while folding the paper. "When you leave, will you take this down to a robot and tell him to bring it to Robin? I have some new training techniques I'm sure he'll be marvelous at."

"Sure, I'll go now. Goodnight" She said as she took the note from his hand.

"Here" Slade said as he threw the Ruby to her. "I'm sure you'll find something to do with that. Goodnight Aroree"

************************************************************************

Aroree walked down the steps to the jail looking for cell number 4. She walked up to it and jumped when she saw Robin sitting on his bed awake.

"Aroree" Robin said surprised

"Sorry, I thought you would be sleeping. Here" she said and handed him the note.

"Well I'm in for some fun tomorrow" Robin said sarcastically as he read the note.

"You don't sound very excited"

"Not one bit."

"You really don't want to be here do you?"

"Did you honestly think I did? Why would I go from leader of the Titans to a psychotic man's sidekick in one night?"

Aroree looked at him for a second than looked down deep in thought.

"Why didn't you just leave before? Slade had no guards with us. Just me." Aroree asked

confused.

"I wish it was that easy. You don't know what Slade did to me do you?"

"No."

"Haha well he infected me and my team with thousands of tiny robot that will kill us when he decides to activate them" Robin was surprised when Aroree didn't wince or seem surprised that her so called "dad" was that evil.

"Oh. So if you're not his apprentice…"

"I'm dead" Robin cut her off. Aroree looked down again, thinking some more. "Hey" Robin said and Aroree looked up. "You and Slade aren't… um…uh… I mean … well he really does love you. I can see it in his eyes"

Aroree raised her eyebrows. "I love him to. He's the closet thing I've ever had to a dad. Nothing more nothing less" She answered, obviously realizing what he was hinting at. Robin was so relieved he could scream. There was a short pause and then Aroree spoke.

"He's not psychotic"

"What?" Robin said surprised by how long he'd been lost in thought.

"Slade. He's not psychotic"

"Of course you would think that. You're his…"daughter" He said adding in the air quotes.

Aroree rolled her eyes. " He knows what he wants and he'll do anything to get it. Hes just very… driven."

"Yeah, he'll do _anything _to get what he wants_" _

Aroree smirked and turned to leave…

"Do you like work for him or something? I mean like as well as being his daughter" Robin asked stopping her.

Aroree turned around. "No. I just do missions sometimes I guess. He says I don't have to but hates wasting my _power_" She replied adding her own set of air quotes to power.

"So you like it then? Doing stuff for him"

"Yeah. I do, it's… fun"

"Hmm. Well how come he's never sent you after us? The Titans I mean"

"I don't know. I usually do inside stuff. You know like with other… villains I guess you would call them"

"Villains? Why would you fight people on your side?"

"My side?"

"Yeah you're on the same team. You don't see me fighting other heroes."

"Well that's the difference between heroes and villains. Heroes fight for the same cause while villains only look after themselves."

"_If there weren't steel bars between us, I would be kissing her right now" _Robin thought.


	5. The Escape

**NOTE: **Last chapter. Very short, but very juicy =0 **REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans.

****************************************************************************

**Chapter 5: The Escape**

Robin laid in his bed with his arms under his neck and thought. He thought about the one person that had taken over his mind since they met, Aroree. She seemed to surprise him in every way. She surprised him on how beautiful she is, she surprised him on how intriguing her personality is, and most of all, she surprised him by how much he wanted her, needed her, lusted after her. Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath but the thoughts came at him like a wrecking ball. Their lips touching, his hand running down her body past her slender hips to her long legs. Her sweet smell filling his nostrils like a drug. He tried to stop before his thoughts became even more perverted, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw _those_ eyes. Those big violet eyes that glowed black when she used her powers. The eyes that seemed to see into your soul but showed nothing of themselves but mysteries. The strange mark in the bottom of her right one. Three sixes entwined together in a circle. He didn't even notice this marking until tonight when they talked for hours until the security guard came for his nightly check. It intrigued him. Who knew he could fall in love with the devil's daughter._ "Was it love really?" _He thought. _"Or lust? I would marry the girl even if she had a personality of a two year old. No. No. This goes deep. Too deep. Dangerous." _Robin honestly wasn't sure if he could control himself if he saw her again without the bars creating a barrier between them. But then a thought raced into his mind. _"What if she doesn't want me back?" _He didn't know what he would do. Probably try anything and everything to have her. To feel her lips on his, to run his fingers through her long, wavy hair. The chemistry between them was undeniable. _"Or was? Maybe The electricity I feel every time I'm next to her is only one way?" _He had to stop. He was falling more and more under every second. Under her spell. He turned over onto his side and closed his eyes to try to sleep, worried if he would ever be able to sleep again.

************************************************************************

"Robin. Rooobin!"

Robin's head shot up in a second. He hadn't been sleeping. Not even close. Just thinking about the person he knew he shouldn't be thinking about.

"Robin!" The voice whisper-screamed again. Maybe he was dreaming, it can't be… Robin turned around to see Aroree calling him through his cell wall. He jumped out of his bed faster than light and ran to the bars. Aroree was putting a code into an alarm box next to his cell and had a set of keys in her hand.

"Yeah?" Robin replied trying not to sound like a dog looking at his favorite bone.

"Come on" Aroree said as she slowly opened the numerous locks on the cell with the variety of keys. "After I get this stupid door open it won't be long before an alarm goes off. I don't have Slade's fingerprints" Aroree informed him, still struggling with the insane number of locks on the door.

Robin was confused as to what was going on. "Wait what?" He said.

"Get ready to run as fast as you can" Aroree told him as she managed to get the door open.

She was letting him go. The dark angel with the entrancing eyes was letting him _go_. He couldn't go. Not now. Not while he was in this deep.

"This way" she said walking toward the exit. Robin grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her hard. Harder than he's ever kissed anyone in his entire life. The electricity ran through him like 1,000 watts. _"She's kissing back" _he thought _"Or not bothering to try and pull away" _He contradicted himself. _"Whatever it is, I'll take it" _he finally concluded_. _The alarm suddenly sounded and flashing lights obscured his vision but that didn't stop him. Aroree pulled her mouth away from his.

"You have to go. Now." She said trying to push him off her.

"Come with me." Robin replied.

"What?"

"Come with me."

Aroree looked deep into Robin's eyes and he kissed her again.

"Please" he whispered in her ear. "I won't go without you."

"I, I…can't" she whispered looking down.

"Aroree"

"I can't" she said again looking straight at him.

Robin heard the distant voices of the robots searching for the cause of the alarm and knew he needed to act quickly. He pushed Aroree against the wall and kissed her even harder than before. He then turned around and ran away toward the exit. Before her turned the corner he looked back at her and swore he saw one tear drip down her cheek. Robin ran up the stairs and out the door before anyone could catch him. He sprinted right down to Titans Tower blocking any thoughts from entering his head until he got home.

************************************************************************

When he entered his room he glanced at the clock 4:00 a.m. He didn't bother to wake up the other titans. He had A LOT of explaining to do. He knew that they were safe from the robots Slade infected them with. Aroree wasn't stupid. She wouldn't have let him go without fixing that problem first. Aroree. He let her name slip into his thoughts and now he wouldn't be able to get rid of it. Robin sat on his bed and stared out the window afraid he was going to wake up at any moment and realize it was all a dream.

**The End**

****************************************************************************

**Note: **Read the next _Entrancing Eyes _story, Obsession .


End file.
